Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis is the power to manipulate ice at will. It cannot be learned. Description Properties Depending on the user, cryokinesis can be rather dangerous. Generally it is considered to be the manipulation of ice, though it can also be related to freezing things at will or lowering the temperature of a small or medium-sized area. How one is born with cryokinesis is unclear. Some arctic creatures know how to use it, but most times it is not obtained through mutation, as most other abilities are. It is a rather uncommon ability, as not a lot of known beings actually use it. Cryokinesis is rendered useless against a pyrokinetic or in hot areas, unless the user is very adept with cryokinesis. Cryokinesis is most notorious for the ability to instantly freeze things, therefore "creating" chunks of ice seemingly from thin air. It can also be used to manipulate ice or frozen objects that already exist, as well as affect the duration, intensity, and size of blizzards or snowstorms. There are a few beings who have titanic cryokinesis. Usually, however, it is impossible for one to obtain such an incredibly powerful kinetic ability without either being born naturally good at controlling ice or through practice for several decades. Certain tiers are unable to achieve more than mastered cryokinesis, though anything above Derikas are capable of becoming titanic cryokinetics, while anything above Skuras are capable of becoming unimaginable cryokinetics. Any tier except mortals can master cryokinesis if they are born with the ability to control ice already. It is extremely rare for a mortal to be born with cryokinesis. Usually they cannot learn past a basic level, and most times, a parent that already knows it is necessary to be born with cryokinesis. Most mortals that have it are unaware that they are cryokinetics, though most times they have an unusual tolerance to the cold. Levels of Strength *'Underdeveloped': The user has some control over ice manipulation, but he/she/it are unable to freeze things on his/her/its own. *'Basic/Default': The user can manipulate ice and frozen objects to a small degree as well as freeze small objects on his/her/its own. *'Advanced': The user has near-complete control over ice and frozen objects and is capable of encasing large objects, such as a small house, completely in ice. He/she/it can also minorly affect the weather in terms of snow, hail, temperature, or blizzards. Ice created can take several different shapes. *'Mastered': The user has complete control over ice and frozen objects. He/she/it can drastically affect the weather, near-instintaneously creating blizzards. Huge structures such as large buildings can be completely frozen over in a several-inch thick sheet of ice within seconds. Usually with mastering of cryokinesis comes the immunity to being frozen or killed by ice. Ice created can take many different shapes. *'Unimaginable': On top of having complete control of ice, blizzards can take enormous sizes, spanning several hundreds of miles in length at their biggest. A whole state could be engulfed in ice within a matter of seconds. The power the user has over ice is nearly unimaginable, if not a bit draining to use in excess amounts. *'Titanic': The user could engulf a whole planet in ice if he/she/it wanted to, though it would take some energy to do so. Blizzards can span several thousands of miles. The temperature in which ice is summoned at is extremely cold. Almost anything, including low or medium-temperature fire, could actually be frozen. The very air around the user is unbearably chilly. Category:Powers Category:Abilities